


Big Brother Ryokuryuu's Advice

by RollZero



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Relationship(s), Romance, Tumblr Prompt, big brother Jae-ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: Hak's having some problems with his wife and Jae-ha just has to offer a little big brother advice. Drabble for Tumblr drabble challenge prompt. Part of my prompt spin off for my Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters Series.





	Big Brother Ryokuryuu's Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuvstarrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvstarrs/gifts).



> Tumblr Prompt #83 “Enough with the sass!” I’m sorry this is mostly a drabble but I just got writing the moment I looked at it and set it in the future post my ‘When a Dragon is Born’ fanfic, on a note here Valerie Nightmare is my OC and Jae-ha’s sister through Captain Gigan who basically adopted both of them. Also in my series (Dammit I’m just giving spoilers for my series now with this prompt but oh well, I just HAD to write this scene as it came into my head with this) Hak is revealed to be Jae-ha’s younger half-brother, I wrote a random theory about it on tumblr https://rollzerox.tumblr.com/post/170345563338/weird-akayona-idea-i-had a while back asking if people want to see that in my series and since I got positive results, I’m totally going to write it into my AU.

“ ** _Hak I can’t believe you!_** ” Valerie’s irritated voice was heard by the group as she stormed out of her tent and huffed as she excused herself to go collect fire wood… Even though they had plenty.  
   
“…. What was that about?” Yoon blinked as he looked up.  
   
“Valerie looked pretty mad.” Yona noted, currently feeding her baby girl Lina who was cradled in her arms.  
   
“I don’t know, but I’ll go look into it my lovely.” Jae-ha kissed her temple and strolled over to the tent.  
   
“Geez she’s worse than the princess with those mood swings…” Hak grumbled as he came out of the tent, rubbing his head on one sore spot.  
   
“Have a fight with your darling wife, Hak?” the Green Dragon smirked slightly.  
   
“Stay out of it, Droopy Eyes.” The Thunder Beast glared at him immediately. “I am so not in the mood for your crap this early in the morning.”  
   
“Sorry Hak, but this is my sister you’re talking about, so a little brother has to look after her.” Jae-ha chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.  
   
The Lightning Beast raised his eyebrow at that. “Aren’t you two the same age? In fact if I recall, you’re technically the older one with-“  
   
Jae-ha hushed him with a wagging finger in his face. “Valerie is older than me by charms and intellect, not to mention she’s the one that gave me my best education, which is how to treat a lady right. How do you think I’ve learned how to please my beautiful wife all this time?” he sneered. “It seems you could use for me to pass down a few of her lessons to you, especially with her pregnant now and unable to take your headstrong behavior.”  
   
“The _LAST_ person I’d want to come to for lessons is you, Droopy Eyes.” Hak glared at him. “After all, you snuck around with the princess behind our backs and knocked her up in the process. Lessons from you would just get me into further trouble, I know it.”  
   
“Oh Hak, you wound me so.” Jae-ha faked a tear, but couldn’t keep a straight face as he was nearly laughing. “If you can’t trust your dear brother, who else can you go to?”  
   
“Is it too late to have my genes removed? And maybe I could just go to your wife inside…” Hak crossed his arms and sighed. “After all she’s been through these damn mood swings before maybe she could have a talk with Val.”  
   
“Or I could talk to her.” The Ryokuryuu offered.  
   
“You’d make it worse!” Hak protested.  
   
“Come on, talk to me bro!” Jae-ha wrapped an arm around him. “I don’t like seeing my siblings fight with each other.”  
   
“Technically you and Val are not related, so knock that off as it sounds weird hearing you call me brother and my wife your sister…” Hak grumbled.  
   
“But she became my sister-in-law when you married her!” Jae-ha reasoned, that smug grin still on his face.  
   
“Enough with the smugness already!” Hak yanked his hand off his shoulder, growling as he tried to put some distance from his half-brother.  
   
“Alright, alright, fine…” Jae-ha sighed and shook his head, then made a gesture with his hand over his face, turning his smile into a straight line. “There, serious. Now can you tell me what’s gotten into you two? I usually don’t see Val so ticked off so what was it?”  
   
_“… A fart.”_ Hak replied, grumbling as his eyes strayed to the side.  
   
The Green Dragon blinked a few times. _“… Excuse me?”_  
   
“You heard me!” the Thunder Beast hissed. “She farted, insisted she hates when that happens because of her pregnancy and I just shrugged it’s no big deal, after all we’re covered in dirt and sweat most of the time during this journey and can’t always bath often, and she got pissed off at me thinking I was saying she smells!” he groaned and held his head. “After that she just stormed off calling me the worst.”  
   
Jae-ha blinked a few times at that, then started laughing.  
   
“ ** _HEY YOU SAID YOU’D BE SERIOUS ABOUT IT DROOPY EYES! I OUTTA-_** “ Hak growled as he was ready to punch the Ryokuryuu’s lights out for laughing at him.  
   
“Ahhh you’re right, you’re right…” Jae-ha was still laughing but, holding his gut even from it. “Just I can’t help but think Valerie was acting just like Yona dear was in the early stages of her pregnancy, before we even knew she was pregnant actually.”  
   
“What are you talking about?” Hak asked, a bit clueless.  
   
“The night we saved her from Sei she was avoiding me for a bit worried she smelled just from not taking a bath for a while.” Jae-ha chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s just funny to hear Val complaining about her hygiene in the same way. Usually she’s the type to turn it around another way, like invite you to scrub her back or other things if you catch my drift…”  
   
“ _Huh…_ I haven’t seen the princess act like that since back in the palace…” Hak muttered, rubbing his head. “And Val I’ve never seen act like such a girl in that way… Usually with that smart mouth of hers she’s always the type to tell you off than worry about her appearance.”  
   
“Except when it comes to you.” Jae-ha snorted a laugh. “Val gets flustered around you, especially back when she was hiding her crush on you. And you called Yona blind for not seeing your affections.” He shook his head. “Now see this is where big brother can help you.” He mused, rubbing his chin with two fingers. “First off, apologize to her, any man can swallow his pride for two seconds when his lovely wife is carrying his child. Second, assure her she’s the most lovely and beautiful thing you’ve ever seen and her scent is simply alluring. Third, get her back to the tent and strip her clothes slowly while you-“  
   
“ **ENOUGH ALREADY IDIOT I GET THE POINT!** ” Hak whacked him on the back of the head for that one. “God must you _ALWAYS_ be a pervert?! It’s a wonder the princess isn’t already pregnant with your second child!”  
   
Jae-ha snickered at that one. “Says the guy that guy my dear sister pregnant within a few weeks at most from their marriage.”  
   
“At least I _MARRIED_ her first!” Hak growled. “You got the princess knocked up before you two even came clean about your relationship!”  
   
“My goodness Hak, I can’t help that I’m so potent that I got my darling wife pregnant with one-“ Jae-ha was interrupted with a smack in the face this time. “You know we really need to do something with that temper of yours, brother dear. With a baby on the way you can’t always react to everything with violence first.”  
   
Hak then pulled out his glaive, glaring daggers at the Green Dragon. “Sure I can, I can just take out my frustrations on you, _brother dear….”_ Venom was dripping at his words.  
   
“Hak… I thought you didn’t want me to make Yona dear an early widow?” Jae-ha sweatdropped at that one, but couldn’t help but make a joke. “Or is it that you’re eager to fulfill my request? I mean Val sure wouldn’t complain about you three having a wonderful orgy-“ Hak shush him with smacking the Green Dragon on the held with the hilt of his glaive.  
   
“Ugh how does your wife ever put up with you?” Hak grumbled, shaking his head.  
   
“I just know how to tame that fire inside her I suppose, besides the fact she adores my charm.” Jae-ha made a dramatic pose. “Whereas Val always found that part of me annoying, it’s why she rejected me so sternly back when I had a foolish crush on her. It’s funny though brother dear, we ended up with each other’s first one-sided loves didn’t we? I guess because our lovely ladies just balance us out that way.”  
   
“Whatever, I’m going to talk to Val.” Hak grumbled, heading towards the direction his wife went.  
   
“Good luck!” Jae-ha chuckled, then headed back to their group that had finished their breakfast already.  
   
“So what happened over there? We heard arguing.” Kija was the first to speak up.  
   
“Oh just a lover’s quarrel, they’ll be fine.” Jae-ha chuckled, taking his seat next to his redhead wife and giving her a kiss, then kissing the forehead of their baby that cooed when she saw her father. “How are my little lovelies doing?”  
   
“From the yelling we heard out of Hak I was worried you two were arguing again, _husband_.” Yona pursed her lips at that. “What did you say to spark him off? It’s obvious you got him angry…” her hand reached up to caress the reddened spot on his temple where that glaive hit.  
   
“I just was giving him some advice my dear, he didn’t like hearing it from me of course.” Jae-ha laughed. “Besides you know me, a little pain in the name of love is no big deal.”  
   
Yona sighed at that. “Lina, your Daddy is getting in over his head again….”  
   
The red and green haired child in her arms just giggled, reaching her chubby hand out towards her papa. “Dada!”  
   
Jae-ha laughed at that, poking her little hand with one finger that she grabbed and wouldn’t let go. “Don’t worry little precious, Uncle Hak won’t hurt Daddy too much. Auntie Valerie just is having a hard time with your little cousin inside her.”  
   
“Hak and Valerie are arguing some more.” Shin-ah noted, looking off into the trees as he obviously could see them. “… Oh wait. They stopped. Now they’re… _Ummm_ …” his cheeks flushed a bit as he turned his head away.  
   
“Oh what I’d give for your distance vision right now Shin-ah.” Jae-ha laughed.  
   
“ _Husband_.” Yona scowled. “Leave them be. They deserve some privacy.”  
   
“Just don’t tell us any further what they’re doing please Shin-ah.” Yoon added.  
   
“Awww Zeno thinks it’s cute watching our two couples make up when they fight.” Zeno chuckled. “Oh! Here comes the mister and lady now!”  
   
Hak was walking back with Valerie, holding her hand and she was leaning her head over his shoulder, a smile on her face now as they took a seat.  
   
“Are you ok Valerie?” Yona decided to be the first to ask.  
   
“Huh? Oh yeah just fine.” Valerie chuckled and waved her off. “Just a little misunderstanding… Hey Yoon I’m starved can I get something really quick?”  
   
“I see my advice worked wonders, didn’t it brother dear?” Jae-ha asked with a coy smile.  
   
Hak just grumbled at that. “…. Enough with the sass already, Droopy Eyes…”

**Author's Note:**

> Again thanks to Tuvstarrs for all these prompts!


End file.
